talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon
Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon is a Dungeon role-playing game released on the Game Boy Color by Namco on November 10, 2000. Unlike the Tales games that preceded it, Narikiri Dungeon has a plot connection to a previous Tales game. Its story begins 104 years after the events of Tales of Phantasia. The game's characteristic genre translates to "Dungeon RPG"). Plot The story begins when what appears to be a shooting star lands in the mountains. The narrator describes the player, referred to in second person, finding a pair of twin babies in the light and becoming their adoptive parent. By default, the boy is named Dio, and the girl is named Mell. The story skips ahead thirteen years to 4408 by the Aselia calendar. The narration notes that Dio is energetic, Mell is level-headed, and both of them are mysteriously powerful. Dio enters with a strange creature that followed him home from the mountains. He and Mell decide to keep it as a pet and name it Couleur based on the sound it makes: krr. Couleur begins as a green bipedal creature who is roughly waist-high, but it is actually a shape-shifter whose forms change based on its power and mood. Mell and Dio start to go about their day as normal when they are suddenly visited by a winged woman who introduces herself as Norn and says that the two of them have a doomed destiny. With little else in the way of explanation, she sends them to meet Arche, the only surviving time warrior made famous by the events in Tales of Phantasia. Arche, whose age of 121 years is possible only because she is a half-elf, now lives in a pink heart-adorned tower which Mell and Dio must climb. When they arrive at the top, Norn startles Arche by appearing and requests Arche's assistance in preparing a trial that will test the strength of Mell and Dio's hearts and bodies. After proving themselves in combat against Arche, Mell and Dio return to their house, where Norn enchants a painting of the sun to work as a time portal to the year 4203. Mell and Dio are sent to Euclid to speak with Klarth so that he will tell them about the war with Dhaos that happened in Tales of Phantasia. He gives the popular version of the story, reminds them that history is biased, and then tells them what really happened: Dhaos waged war against users of magitechnology because they were foolishly depleting the world's Mana supply. Mell and Dio also gain words of wisdom from the spirits Sylph, Undine, Efreet, and Gnome after defeating them in combat. There they met Layla, the Empress of Britannia, who was to be married to Arthur vi Europa 104 years ago. Mell asks why, and it is revealed that Herothese was again attacked and kills Arthur... making Layla earn Phantasia, the power of the gods. Norn enchants their painting of a moon to allow them to travel to 4306, so that they can meet Chester, Cless, and Mint. At Norn's request, Chester tells them why he now runs an orphanage, which is because such disadvantaged children may turn to an immoral lifestyle and wrongly attempt to justify their actions by blaming others. He says he does not want anymore children to be like that and, getting emotional, accidentally mentions that he used to be such a child himself. He gives them directions to Maxwell since Cless is not around at the time. After another test of combat, Maxwell gives Mell and Dio a lecture in the concepts of time and space. He says that possibilities create parallel worlds, and going back in time to do something differently than it was supposed to happen will just cause a person to end up in a different parallel world. Thus, it is impossible to change history. They finally meet Cless, who relates the shock he felt at learning the truth behind Dhaos's motives. He says he does not regret his actions in opposing Dhaos but regrets that he had only been able to see from his own point of view, not realizing until it was too late that, from Dhaos's people's perspective, he was the destroyer of their last hope. After that, they meet Mint, who rejects being called a great healer by Norn because she can heal people's bodies but not their hearts. She tells Mell and Dio that living for others, even just one person, brings happiness. They fight with Gremlin Lair, who tells them good and evil are two halves of the same thing and cannot be separated, and Aska, who tells them to believe in their own potential. They can only continue their quest and meet Luna by helping others a few times. When they get home, a mysterious figure temporarily appears to tell them its foolish to reject evil because being human means being evil; to stop being evil is to stop being human. Norn converts a painting of a star into a portal to 4354 so that they can meet Suzu and later asks Suzu to tell Mell and Dio what she gained by meeting Cless and the others. Suzu says that she was a child in both body and heart back then and learned that meeting and separating from various people was what it meant to become an adult. As Mell and Dio start to leave, Suzu stops them to question Couleur about its motive. She then realizes that Couleur must have a reason for its actions and agrees to stop asking. Couleur spends this conversation mewing in confusion. Mell and Dio are tested in combat by Volt and Shadow, the latter of which tells them about the balance between light and darkness. The mysterious figure appears again to tell them light and dark cannot be separated and that stifling one's own evil will cause one to have a twisted heart. Mell and Dio go on to be tested by Origin and Pluto. The mysterious figure appears again to tell them that everything is meaningless. Norn congratulates them on completing the spirits' trial and warps them to 4506, where Arche congratulates them as well. A few days later, Norn asks them if they understand why they exist. They refuse, and there is an earthquake as Norn opens a cave to the north. Going to the cave, Mell and Dio are accompanied by aggressive copies of themselves who claim to be their "true selves". Norn says there is no such thing as a true self and sends the first Mell and Dio to the land of the dead via a painting of a cloud. While there, they are tested in combat by FenBeast, Flambelk, Jestorna, Ishlant, Big Eye, and finally Dhaos to learn the truth about their past. They were Meltia and Dios Bundy, citizens of a country on Derris-Kharlan called Palace Gudra, which was at war with another small country. When they were 27, Meltia was a scientist in charge of creating a magitechnology weapon. She brushes aside the moral implications of creating such a powerful weapon of mass destruction because she feels that the search for knowledge is more important than anything else. Meanwhile, Dios is a soldier. He reports to their adoptive father General Bundy that their country is losing, and delivers a message from Dhaos, the leader of another country, warning them to stop the war because of all the innocent people dying. The general insists on ignoring the message, and when Dios reminds him of the great power Dhaos's country has, the general forces his obedience by reminding him that he would have died had not the general adopted him, saying he has a duty to give his life for his country. As Dios predicted, the enemy country defeats Palace Gudra. After receiving his final order from the dying general, Dios runs to Meltia's lab. Meltia is wounded and dies shortly after he arrives. Dios goes to the computer and discovers that the magitechnology weapon is still functional. In compliance with the general's last order, he fires it at the enemy. The firing immediately kills 150,000 people and dooms the rest of the planet by devastating the mana supply. Norn appears to Dios and says that she is the guardian of the dying Kharlan Tree. She decides to resurrect Dios and Meltia as babies and send them to another planet so that she can judge whether or not they are inherently evil. If it turns out they are evil, she will kill them. Elsewhere, Dhaos, who had previously been relieved that the war ended without his country using force, now realizes that the Kharlan Tree is dying. He decides to travel to another planet in search of a mana seed of another Kharlan Tree. Later he finds Yggdrasill, but realizes that magitechnology is depleting this planet's mana is well. He is shocked to experience an inner voice telling him to kill the offenders and acknowledges that as his hidden voice of evil. Back in the present, Mell and Dio are able to continue through the cave in which they met their alternate selves. They see scenes of the Tales of Phantasia heroes suffering with their problems while their alternate selves comment. Chester is reminiscing about his dead sister Ami, and Meltia wonders whether he runs an orphanage for others' sake or for his own sake. Klarth is worried about becoming too much like his own father, whom he hated for being too involved in research to spend time with family, and Milard comforts him. Dios notes the similarities between love and hate, but asks who those without parents are supposed to emulate. Arche, who has a long life span, misses all her human friends, especially Chester, and Dios says that separation is too painful, so one might as well never become attached to someone anyway. Suzu is shown being forced to kill her parents, and Meltia says no one understands the darkness in Suzu's heart, perhaps not even Suzu herself. Cless is giving his support to Mint, who is recovering from illness, and Dios criticizes her because she is needed by many people and does not understand what it means to be unloved. When Cless was 12 and Layla was 11, it is revealed that Cless and his parents are Herothesians, and Layla and Cless are childhood friends, and then, the whole empire of Herothese was attacked, killing Layla's Parents, though young, Layla became the new Empress and Cless and his parents moved to Toltus. Meltia said that she felt sorry for Layla's Parents. Near the end of the cave, Mell and Dio fight Meltia and Dios, who remind them that this violates the principles of cause and effect and creates a paradox because they have killed their past selves. They become one with their dark sides again. Finally, Couleur walks out in front of them and reveals that it has been Norn the whole time. As their final test, Mell and Dio must defeat Norn in battle. After they win, Norn says that the flow of time will correct them. They are once again reborn and their adoptive parent, the player, finds them as babies again. Characters Main Characters *Dio - One of the Narikiri twins. He is carefree and optimistic. He has a crush on Utsukushi *'Mel '- One of the Narikiri twins. She is more level-headed and mature. She is angry about Dio's crush on Utsukushi. Other Characters *Norn - A spirit who entrusted the twins to Etos. *Etos - A fairy from another world, who was trusted by Norn to take care of Dio and Mell. *Couleur - A weird creature that Dio and Mell saved from a monster. It is able to change its form and has high fighting power. *Albert - A talking wardrobe sent by Norn to keep outfits for the twins. He adores Mel but argues with Dio. *Rondoline E. Effenberg - A free-spirited time-traveler who wants to alter history. Her sporadic travels through time intersect with events in Tales of Phantasia: Cross Edition, where she appears as a guest party member. Heroes of Eternity *Cress Albane - A swordsman who seeks the answer as to what "true justice" really is, he uses his family's Alvein Style swordsmanship. *Mint Adenade - A healer whose weakness is not to be able to heal the hearts of others this often bothers her. *Arche Klein - A half-elf who is extremely playful and likes to tease others. *Klarth F. Lester - A summoner from ancient Euclid. *Chester Burklight - Childhood friend of Cress. *Suzu Fujibayashi - A young ninja who helped Cress and the others to defeat Dhaos. *Layla Juptris Herothese - The Empress of the Herothese Empire who helped Cress and the others. She was to be married to Arthur vi Europa 104 years ago. *Utsukushī Albane - Cress' little sister who help her brother defeat Dhaos. Dio has a crush on her. Other *Dhaos - A young man from the world of Derris-Kharlan, who was the main antagonist of Tales of Phantasia. Races Half-Viera The half-viera look like humans, except half-viera are more Stronger. Their trademark of L'Cie grant them exceptionally good hearing, strength and power although they are said to have excellent senses overall. The half-viera are sensitive to Mist – if they are exposed to high concentrations of Mist, they will go into a berserk state referred to as a Mist frenzy. When experiencing a Mist frenzy, a half-viera can literally tear apart metal shackles and kill armored humes with unarmed blows. Layla is one of the half-vieras. Her father is a Human and her mother is a Viera, making her a half-viera.